


A Clock's Time

by BloodRaine



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Anger, Backstory, Clocks, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaine/pseuds/BloodRaine
Summary: Paige gets curious about Tony's life and asks about it. Tony at first answers her questions in short responses but knowing Paige it would hardly disolve her curiosity. So being the gentlemen he is, he answers her questions by telling her about his life before meeting the her and the other puppets.





	1. Why is it you like Time?

Tony smiled as he approached the frightened woman. Knowing exactly how this would end as like all the others. She was blond, emerald eyes, and in a bright yellow sundress. She looked to be in her early forties but was still very beautiful pity she wouldn't make it much farther. Tony gave a warm smile aside his clock hand like sword already out of it's holster he held a friendly exterior. This woman had somehow gotten away from him not once but three times. As much as it upset him he knew she was cornered with no one to save her and wouldn't be going anywhere now.

"Why are you doing this?! Do you get off on torturing me?!" She cried out.

Despite her (hardly) hurtful words Tony kept his light grin.

"Torture? Why I haven't even left a hand on you my dear." Gesturing to his sword a smirk forming at the corners of his mouth. Even though he hated them, hanging around Larry and his drunken puns for so long was doing something to him undoubtedly dreadful!

The woman tried backing up but the wall was all her back met. Tony gave the woman a look of curiosity. Still unable to understand how someone could be able to avoid their time for so long. Still no time to ponder he had work to do and couldn't be anymore late then he already was.

"This can be painful or painless my dear please choose" he let out another warm smile.

The woman let out a cry "why are you doing this to me?"

Tony sighed and knelt down learning on his sword like a cane.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? Your time is up. I'd rather not hurt such a beautiful lady like yourself so please choose the latter. Though I won't hesitate to if you try to escape again."

He removed his glove and stretched out his hand to the woman that warm friendly smile still in his face. After a while the woman calmed down. Knowing there was no way to escape this time. She sighed and slowly reached out her shaking hand. He took it and she felt her life being sucked from her body rapidly her body aged more and more until she died. Though Tony didn't let go until the old woman's body until it was nothing but dust. He smiled and stood recovering his hand with his glove.

" **Wow**! **Took you long** _**enough**_ **to** kill _her_!"

Immediately Tony jumped upon hearing Paige's squeaky voice.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to sneak up on people!"

Tony scowled fixing his complexion before putting his sword in it's holster.

"Why _yes_ **of course** but **no** _**one**_ _ever_ **told** _me_ **not to** _sneak_ up **on** **Clocks**!"

Giggling through out her sentence and changing tones as she spoke. Even through her chipper personalty Tony could see right through it and it annoyed him. How can someone so vile and grotesque hide their true face with the mask of a 5 year olds.

Paige smile turned into a frown as she crossed her arms, bottom lip sticking out, and pouted.

'Pouts like a five year old as well' Tony noted.

"What **took** **you** **so long**?!" She whined.

"She escaped me I had to follow her to house an-" Tony was cut off.

" **You know** , I _heard_ **you** call _her beautiful_!"

Tony sighed crossing an arm over his chest and his pinched the bridge of his home. Oh what he would do if this woman's time would just end. Even though she was immortal everything ends.

" _Every_ **morning** I try **to look** my _best_ and _yet_ I **don't** _ever_ _receive_ a ' **Hey Paige looking lovely today**!'" Deepening her voice to make a (poor) impression of Tony. To which Tony responded the best way he could.

"Well if I did that then I would be lying and I heard from a certain notebook that ' _Lying is bad and uncreative and you shouldn't do it Tony_!'" Heightening his voice to match Paige's.

She growled red reaching her face.

" **How** can **you** _even_ think _she's_ _pretty_ didn't **you** _see_ _her eyes_ _their green_?!"

"I did indeed but anyone who manages to escape their time deserves my highest praise." He smiled and looked at his watch.

"Why **do** **you** _like_ _time_ **so** much?!" She asked. Despite the anger in her voice she had been very curious about this question for a while now.

Tony raised an eyebrow at the question and stopped smiling.

"Tell me why do you like Creativity so much?"

" _Well_ , it's _everything_ **to** _me_."

"Then there's your answer."

Paige gives a look of confusion then realization.

"Now if you excuse me." Tony lifts his sleeve to check his watch.

"I have important work to do and I can't stand to be late." He turns around and leaves Paige to contemplate.

He chuckles and heads off after all there's much work to be done and very little time to do it.


	2. Tired old Clock

Tony finally arrived home tired, exhausted, and just wanted to go to his room to rest. Of course as expected the house was in chaos. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose for a second before heading to his room skipping dinner. He, no doubt was going to receive a very long lecture by Candace and Wellington about his eating habits. Of course not that he cared. Sure his time would end someday but he seriously doubted it would be by starvation.

Entering the confines of his room made him smile. He left his shoes and socks by the door. Tony only ever smiled when the thing he was smiling about was about time and his room was nothing but. The jet black walls was littered with stares, constellations, and wall clocks of all kinds of made him feel at home. The dark oak wood floors gleamed in the candle lit room. He approached his queen size bed it's frame shaped expertly into cogs. To the right of his bed was his night stand holding the three candles. To the left was a wall and across the wall was his desk (work space). His bed sheets depicted the universe with a large grandfather clock in the center. Much to his amusement just across the bed was a grandfather clock standing tall and proud. He laid his gloves and holster belt (sword inside) on the night stand. He then approached his dresser next to his night stand, to change from his formal wear to his bed wear. It wasn't anything to fancy just a back night shirt with black pants but he kept his watch on. He made sure his hair was neatly combed before finally heading for his bed and collapsing upon the cool and comfortable sheets and pillows. He worked hard and deserved this sleep. He fell asleep to the sound of his friends ticking and tocking away. As much as as he admired his new form he truly missed his old one. This one has just to many flaws for his liking. He'll have more work to do in the morning. But of course the future won't exist until tomorrow so he won't have to worry about being late for this small moment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Paige arrived home and smiled at the sight. Good the house was exactly as she had left it. She had hoped Tony would be out trying to clean it but all she saw was Colin typing something into his computer on the couch. Whatever he was doing his eyes were fixated on it. She smiles and leaned in on his shoulder via couch making it a point not to touch him. (He has panic attacks) she eyes the screen it looked to be nothing but a black screen with uncreative ones and zeros.

"What cha **doin**?" Repeating something she had once seen on a TV show.

"It is none of your unconcern!" He replied typing just a bit faster.

She sighed all her friends are so serious if only they got out more and were more creative. Then maybe she could have more fun. She huffed and left Colin alone and was headed for the kitchen to see what was for dinner. When she passed by Tony's room..well not necessarily _passed_ she purposely walked there and put her ear up to the door. The door itself was dark oak with a plaque that read ' **Tony** '. Underneath it, just to prove who owned it was a little black clock with red hands and a dark blue face. She listened hard for something but got nothing but ticking.

"Gah **Tony** why can't **you** **do** **_something_** _interesting_ **for once**?!" She shouted mostly to herself then Tony.

" **Tony** **come** **out** **your** **going** **to** miss dinner **_Wellington_** and Candace **_worked_** _really_ hard!" She shouted once more.

Both times she received no response. God was he already asleep? She knew the guy was a workaholic but what ever time related things he does she doubts it takes that much energy.

" **Tony**?" She calls a bit concerned but sighed he either wasn't home or was really quiet two things Paige really hated (aside the color green).

Eventually Paige gave up and finally headed to the kitchen where most of the other puppets were. She flashed a smile at them.

"Is 'ony no' coming to ea' again?" Asked Candace already having a look of disappointment already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid **not** " Paige replied solemnly.

"That's the third time this week!" Wellington shouted slamming a fork on a carving board. It upset him to know that Tony was so careless with his body.

Paige sat down and sighed she wasn't all into this new thing called 'body health' either. But she still took care of herself. But she couldn't blame Tony, all his 'life' all he had to worry about health wise was his batteries. The only reason why he finally changed to human form was because they stopped selling the type of battery he needs. Her head felt tired so she leaned on her fist as she contemplated a few things. She shook her head she shouldn't be so serious Tony just gives off a weird vibe. She chose to draw to take her mind of things. It was basically her way to escape the unpleasantries of life. It made feel happy and warm. It made her feel safe.

' _This is exactly how Tony felt about time_!"

Paige realized, definitely she had questions that Tony had to answer... tommorow. She decided tommorow.


	3. Wondering about Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't like his flaws.

Paige finished dinner quickly. She had something important to do. Which right now was more important then eating. She went to her room and went straight to one of her 5 drawing desks. All lined next to each other neatly (surprisingly) in a row. The walls were dripping wet paint and ink. For some reason each morning she felt the need to repaint the walls guess the paint had yet to dry. Her bed was next to her dresser across the room. Of course her bed was paper mache and the sheets were literal sheets of construction paper. But Paige didn't really mind she mostly just slept on her floor. She started writing down a list. It was a list of questions she had to ask Tony tommorow or else she felt like she might explode. This curiosity had been boiling for weeks now. Tony was just so _weird_ she had to know more. God she felt like Colin always searching for information. She'd ask for help but the guy really doesn't doesn't leave his computer. He's weird too but not like Tony. Tony had his own personal kind of weird.

He does nothing but work all the time **more** then Colin, he barely ever eats, and no matter what happens he never takes off his gloves. At least from what she's seen. Tony also kept himself away while he worked. She also wanted to know who he was working for. She knew he was supposed to hunt down people who 'managed to escape their time' as Tony says. But what kind of job is that and what made Tony so special that he needed a job. Paige didn't have one nor did any else in the house from what she recalled (Colin typing uncreative numbers on a black screen is not a job). This bugged her but that was ok she'll find out. But if Tony won't tell her she'll do what she usually does when he doesn't talk, milk it out of him.

Few minutes pass and Paige had finally finished her list.

" _There_!" She smiled and kissed the paper and placed it back on the desk. She yawn and curled on the floor not really caring about night wear at the moment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When Paige can to she had no clue what the time was. Just that it was early and mostly everyone was still asleep. She sat up from the floor took a few breaths got up and went the the bathroom to brush her hair. Of course like any other morning her bed head was the worst but she _pulled_ through. She giggled to herself. She passed Tony's door and out if curiosity she knocked and shouted.

" **Tony** what _time_ is it?"

She giggles at his immediate response.

"5:43 am"

No hesitation, just answer she didn't know why but it amused her.

"Thanks!~" she called back. Walking away from the door curious as to why Tony was up so early. Then a thought struck her. What if because he's clock he can tell the time even in sleep mode? She giggled she knew he chimed at night but she didn't think he could do that. Again more and more questions popped up. She wanted answers now! But not yet she had to wait Tony never let ANYONE into his room. So there's no way she could get him to let her inside. Then another thought struck her as a very special word appeared in her mind.

 **Yet**...

Tony woke at his usual hour.

4:00 am

The time was perfect this was when the house was at it's quietest. He could work in peace no interruptions, no loud noises, and best of all **no Paige**. He kept track of the puppet's schedules. He knew where they usually woke to when they usually slept. Paige today though broke that schedule he knew she had woken the moment she'd step foot out her bedroom. Precisely and hour and forty three minutes after he had. He was already dressed in his formal wear, gloves on, same as his holster, and he combed his hair perfectly before he got to work.

It didn't scare him as much as it did surprise him. When he heard Paige walk by his door silently praying to whoever was listening that she'd just keep on walking. But of course knowing Paige she didn't. She stopped and asked him the... Time? He was surprised but he was also scared. Curious Paige was always a bad thing. So just to get her to go away he responded quickly still hoping she'd just go away. She always went to far when it came to questions. But thankfully she just thanked him and left. He let out a sigh of relief. He didn't hate Paige but...scratch that he **despised** her. Ever sence he ment these damn puppets, life got way to complected. He wished often he hadn't moved from that bloody wall but he just _couldn't_ help himself. But he wouldn't lash out at them, every time he did he felt like an alarm clock. Something that everyone pays unwanted attention to once it goes off and could easily be thrown out the window. He once got so embarrassed from his out burst he hid in his room for a week. As much as he loathed the flaws his human body had his Clock body had some flaws of its own that ( _unfortunately_ ) passed on. For example his awful Chime. He always makes sure no one hears it but Paige says she's had (SOMEHOW!). It only goes off at 12:00 am and pm. Like a coo-coo clock but instead of a little bird saying coo-coo, with out warning his mouth will open and make a little ring sound. He doesn't know why or how it happens it just does. He also thinks he does it in his sleep and that's probably how Paige found out. But that didn't matter he could avoid her it wasn't hard just... complex sadly. Meh...


	4. Questions of Time

Tony was still in his room of course that didn't surprise anyone. But it upset Paige to know the clock won't leave his room. She needed to get in but how then of course like lighting it struck her. She strode into the living room. Seeing Colon not in his spot on the couch but Harry in his arm chair reading. He paid her no mind obviously what she was doing was on her own intentions and if he questioned might as well touch Colon again. She smiled and eyed one of the wall clocks. It had a white face, black hands, and roman numbers. It was an plain and yet special at least to Tony which made it the perfect contestant for her game.

It was purposely made hard to reach because Tony is _so_ bloody paranoid about her breaking them. Well she guessed it made sense now. She tried reaching for it even on her toes but of course it was still out of reach. She couldn't knock it down in fear she might break it beyond repair and a very agonizing slow death would await her. Of there was nothing to stand on either. She let out a sigh about to give up when another bright idea struck her. She approached Harry with a evil yet warm smile.

"Haaaaaarrrrrrrryyy?~" She spoke with a playful tone.

Harry was the only one in the house taller then Tony and only by a few inches.

"Can **you** _be_ a _dear_ and _get_ that **for** _me_?" She pointed to the wall clock.

Harry got up and reach the clock handing it to her.

"Not question why you want this but promise you wont bother me for the rest of the week." He spoke in his monotone voice.

" **Done**!" She smiled more taking the clock and running to her room.

Something that always made Paige smile was the face that it took Tony nearly and hour if not 30 minutes to sync his clocks. While it only took Paige about five minutes to out of sync them. She giggled holding the gear filled contraption.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Paige smile when she was done entering the living room once more upon seeing Harry still there reading. She smiled true to her word and left him be. She then walked up to the wall and tossed the clock and like magic it landed perfectly on the nail. She looked up at her work best part is she didn't make it even it was 43 minutes behind. She smiled and skipped to Tony's room.

" **Tooooooooonnnnnnyyyy**?~" She called her page of questions in hand.

"What is it?" He called back in a annoyed voice it had been so quite a couple seconds ago.

" _The_ **clock** in _the_ living **room** is **out** **of** sync." She called back. She took a few steps back knowing what was next the door slammed open without Tony locking it as Tony bolted to the living room. Paige smiled as she strode into Tony's room without any fuss. It should keep him bust for a while. She took the chair from Tony's desk and placed it in the corner and sat there inspecting the dark candle lit room. She noticed he blocked the window at first she wondered why until she saw the stars. She didn't think Tony would ever be creative enough to make something so beautiful. Then of course there were those damned clocks. The ticking was deafening and it never stopped. Tony's room was strange just like him it fit him perfectly. Just like her room fit her it made her wonder as she starred at the many wall clocks. Each seemed from a different time era he even had a sun dial next to the window useless now. It made her wonder how old Tony actually was. She was a new teacher and hadn't really lived that long but Tony, she new had to be the oldest and yet eternally young. She often wonder if that was a gift or a curse maybe she'd out today.

Tony growled of course that blasted paper mache version of a woman and messed up his clock. But all was fine he managed to fix the clock fine. But that didn't mean Paige was off the hook. He sighed and headed for his room but before he opened the door he stopped. There was obviously another reason for Paige to get him out of his room then just distracting him from his work. He drew out his sword in a stance ready to attack as he slowly twisted his door nob. He opened his door and watched carefully. Instantly he knew where she was her bright vibrant colors gave her out. While she wasn't looking he jumped and tackled her. Pinning and holding his sword to her throat.

"There's a time and a place for mucking around. So tell me why your in my room before I decapitate you!" Tony growled loudly. This was _his_ room no one was aloud in here except him and his clocks. anyone else and his rules would be broken and so his routine. What was time without it's circle _it's_ routine. It upset him greatly to know that some how Paige had tricked him into leaving his door unlocked.

" **Wow** _there_ _friend_ **you** must _have_ **to** **slow** **down**. I'm **only** _here_ with **_questions_ for you**. **You** **wouldn't** _leave_ **your room** **so** I simply snuck in. I didn't _break_ anything I _swear_." She said with an innocent smile holding the paper out and showing was unarmed.

Tony raised a brow why would she have questions for him? it made him curious but he wouldn't dare let his guard down.

"Why should I answer?!" Tony asked still keeping the blade firmly on Paige's neck.

'' _Because_ I'm **curious** and if you answer I'll **won't** **bother you** **for** _5_ days." She smiled.

"Make 10 and you'll have a deal."

Her smile went away much to Tony's satisfaction. She rolled her eyes.

" _Fine_!" She responded.

"Alright then." He got off her and sat on his bed as she sat on his chair. He kept his guard up with his sword still out but he looked calm.

"Ask away."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: I originally wrote this on Wattpad and surprise surprise no one noticed so. Yeah now it's here.


End file.
